Hypno-Lovers
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Fed up with all the danger and constant bullying, Sasha plans on leaving! But as always, Whampire steps in to help.


"THAT'S IT!" Sasha Jocklin roared as she entered the Grant Mansion along with her sister Rachel, who tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Sasha."

"OKAY?!" Sasha snapped, making her older sibling flinch. "It's not okay! Being bullied and pushed around at school was bad enough, but those Forever Knights hunting us down, kidnapping us and nearly spilling our blood out?! It's too much! We're better off just moving! This place isn't safe anymore!"

"Sasha, you're getting carried away!" Rachel said. "We're not going anywhere!"

"Maybe you're staying, but not me! I'm packing right now!" And Sasha stormed off to her room to pack her bags.

Rachel sighed, putting a hand on her head.

"Rachel." a spooky voice spoke. The girl looked up and saw Whampire on the ceiling. He came down to join her. "Let me handle this."

"I don't think you can fix this one." said Rachel. "Sasha sounded pretty serious about leaving."

But the Vladat just smiled. "She won't be so serious when I'm through with her." He gave a wink.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Sasha's belongings were packed and was ready to leave. "Maybe there's a nice, normal apartment somewhere outside of town...maybe that one by Friedkin University." She was heading downstairs and was about to leave the mansion for good until she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "Uh, oh..."<p>

Standing in front of the door was Whampire, arms crossed with his little half smile. "And where do you think you're going?"

Afraid of what he might have in store for her, Sasha tried to get away, but Whampire swiftly ran up and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, I don't want you to go." he pouted then started nuzzling her. "Nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle!"

Sasha started to giggle, but she quickly snapped out of it. "No! I'm leaving here and you can't make me!" she told him, trying to sound tough and intimidate him.

But her tough act only amused Whampire. He swept Sasha into his arms. "Come, I think you need to sit down." He flew into the living room and placed Sasha on the sofa then sat next to her. "Sasha, my dear. There's so much to appreciate living here."

Sasha scowled at him. "Like what? Nearly losing my life on a daily basis?" She got up. "I'm outta here."

But Whampire wasn't giving up. He snatched Sasha's wrist like a bear trap and pulled her back. Then pinned her to the sofa so she can't get away. Sasha was face to face with her fiancé. "You need to count your blessings."

"I can't think of any." Sasha huffed.

"Then let me remind you." His eyes began to swirl, but Sasha screwed her eyes shut. "Sasha, open your eyes." Whampire ordered.

"No, I won't let you hypnotize me."

"Sasha, I want to help you." Whampire said honestly. "You must trust me, my angel. This will make you feel much better if you gave me the chance."

Normally, a girl would never let an alien vampire hypnotize her, but Sasha wasn't like other girls. Because this was a vampire she trusted with all her heart, no matter angry she was. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Whampire's.

Whampire smiled at her cooperation. "Good, now just relax..." He set his eyes swirling in front of Sasha's eyes. "Look deep into my eyes...you cannot resist. You don't want to resist. Succumb to my power...obey my every command..."

His words were the sweetest sensation for Sasha. Her eyes reflected to Whampire's. Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened.

"Yeeeesss." Whampire hissed, grinning. "See the swirls, Sasha. Watch them spin round and round and round..." he mused playfully.

Sasha could no longer resist. Her mind was a blank, she was falling under such bliss. A little smile crept on her face as she gazed into the dizzying swirls.

Whampire chuckled. "You're starting to like this, aren't you?" He nodded his head, making Sasha nod her head as well, still following his eyes.

The Vladat continued his hypnosis session. "Yes, Sasha, you are now hypnotized...close your eyes and lie down."

Sasha was completely obedient and slumped back on the sofa, her eyes closed.

"Now Sasha, think back to when you first came here to the Grant Mansion." Whampire said to her. "Followed by all the good times you've had here..."

In Sasha's mind, she was brought back to when she did arrive at the mansion. Where she met Whampire for the first time, she was scared silly and it only got worse when she met the rest of the Galactic Monsters. And yet they made amends by talking to her and had her first tickle from them. Yet despite all the terror she went through, it was worth it to meet her beloved Whampire.

Then Sasha thought back to all of her past adventures, all the aliens she met, all of the wonderful friends they became to her. Even though she never had a normal life anymore, Sasha still had her friends.

But they were more than friends, they were a family. A family who would always make her laugh when she was sad, protect her when she was in danger, and gave her a safe place to be in a lonely, unkind world.

At last, Sasha awoke from her trance and opened her eyes. She grinned when she saw Whampire smiling back at her. She threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Glad to have you back." Whampire said.

"Thank you." Sasha tightened her hug. "I'm sorry I didn't realize all the good things I would've left behind..."

"It's okay, you were simply in the wrong state of mind. I just helped you get in the right one." They pulled apart and looked lovingly at one another.

"You know, there's just one thing to make this perfect." Whampire smiled his eyeteeth at her.

Sasha cuddled closer to him. "What?"

Whampire gently tilted her head up, then leaned in and kissed her. And Sasha was happy to oblige. They kissed as they held each other in their arms.

When they pulled apart, Whampire gave a sly smile. "Y'know Sasha, I could have sworn you actually enjoyed being hypnotized."

"What?!" Sasha said, looking fearfully at him. "No! I don't like being hypnotized! It...feels weird." She backed away nervously as Whampire crawled closer to her.

"Oh, I think you do like it." His eyes began to swirl again. Sasha squeaked and jumped off the sofa, running away.

"No! No more hypnosis!" Sasha said, giggling.

Whampire laughed as he gave chase to Sasha. "You cannot escape!" He pretended like he was Dracula and Sasha was the damsel in distress. "You will obey me!" he laughed evilly.

"Eek! A vampire! Don't let him get me!" Sasha said, pretending to be scared. She and Whampire ran all over the house.

It wasn't until Sasha stopped to catch her breath that Whampire hugged her from behind. They both laughed as they fell down on the floor. "Now I've got you, mwahaha!"

Sasha laughed. "Oh, no!"

"Now, let's have a little taste..." Whampire stuck his tongue out and licked it along Sasha's neck. She giggled and moaned as she felt the warm, wet tongue flow on her skin. When she instinctively moved her head to one side to capture Whampire's tongue, the Vladat rapidly wiggled his tongue, causing Sasha to laugh out loud and release him.

"Oh, does that tickle you, my sweet?" Whampire cooed. He started giving her neck little kisses, Sasha shuddered with giggles. "Does this tickle you? (kiss, kiss, kiss) My little sweetheart is such a ticklish one! (kiss, kiss, kiss).

"Eheeheeheeheehee! Nooo, honey-bat! Stop!" Sasha whined between giggles.

"You know how to make me stop..." he singsonged. Now he spun her around, pinned her to the floor and started tickling her stomach. "Tell me the truth!"

"EEK!" Sasha squealed and tried to squirm free, laughing. She had to say yes to make him stop. "O-Okay! Okay! I do like being hypnotized! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! STOP!"

Whampire stopped. Once she collected her breath, she looked up and was greeted by Whampire looking straight down at her, his eyes spiraling.

To the Vladat's surprise, Sasha fixed her gaze on them. Her eyes immediately matched to his, choosing not to fight back, but willingly embrace the hypnosis sent her way. Pleasure and relaxation filled her mind, a dazed, happy look on her face.

Whampire grinned as he stood up and Sasha followed, not taking her eyes off his. He chuckled and brushed her hair back. "Yes, look right into my eyes, Sasha. Let go of your worries...and fall into a deep trance..."

Sasha's smile grew as she stared, completely hypnotized.

"Tell me, Sasha. Do you like my hypnosis?" Whampire asked.

"Yes, I do." Sasha responded. "It feels wonderful and I feel so relaxed...and only you make it so wonderful..."

Whampire flashed his fangs with a big smile, proud of Sasha's acceptance to his hypnosis. He held her in his arms as he kept his gaze filling her eyes. He started to hum a little tune as he started rocking her slightly from side to side.

Sasha swayed with him, her mind at peace and tranquil.

"Sleep, my sweet Sasha..." Whampire whispered. "Shut your eyes and sleep..."

Sasha's swirling eyes began to droop with drowsiness. She let out a cute yawn. Whampire let out a laugh seeing this as he continued.

"And no matter what happens...I'll always be with you..." His words drifted in Sasha's mind.

_"Always be with you..."_

And Sasha closed her eyes, she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rachel and Rook arrived home and walked into the living room, only to slightly gasp and quietly exited the room.<p>

On the sofa, Sasha was sound asleep on the sofa, lying under her was Whampire, sleeping as well after a long, fun-filled day at the Grant Mansion.


End file.
